User talk:Duccio del Pieta
Hello, I am User:Duccio but I had to get a new name because something was messing me up! My pages are Retrovian Empire still! Good job, Duccio! Hi! I am Yanus, Conworlds Wiki administrator. I'd like to admit that you are doing great job contributing to wiki, and I'd like to invite you to be one of the Conworlds Wiki new administrators. If you are ready to take on this offer, just message me on my talk page. --Yanus 21:26, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Invitation Having seen all the hard work you've done, I have come to the conclusion that you may be interested in helping out with The Neverending Wiki, a conworld project in the http://novelas.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Novelas Wiki. Themed high fantasy, the project we're working on has around 270 articles and has one hyper-contributor, one normal contributor, and a handful of lesser contributors. I realize that your Retrovian Empire project is very large and that you have spent a considerable amount of effort on it, and that I may be mistaken in assuming that you would be interested in high fantasy, but my offer still stands. Just like you, we are in need of contributors, and my idea is that we could merge some of your ideas into the Neverending Wiki project. Here are some of the benefits you'll enjoy: *A team of contributors working on at least something every day or two, as opposed to on this site which is mostly just you; *Users who would take a look at and collaborate on your contributions to the Neverending Wiki more than users would on the Conworlds Wiki; *A lot of stories to get inspiration from; *A beautiful map to base things off of; *Developed regions of the Neverending Wiki World; *Technical support with templates, tables, and the like; *More active discussions and communication between users; *Organized atlas, arcanery, bestiary, entities, history, and organization; *A balanced world with imput from a variety of contributors, both past and present. We both have things to gain by cooperating. Please take this offer seriously; if you have questions or comments please leave a note on your user talk page or at my user talk page http://novelas.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Yunzhong_Hou here. Thank you. --Yunzhong Hou, admin on Novelas wiki. Reply Wasn't planning on joining them as I know it wouldn't fit, but somewhat of a harsh tone there. Some welcome, anyway. :P -- Dymero 18:24, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Hi. I'm Yunzhong, from the Novelas/fiction wiki. Our wiki accepts nearly all kinds of fiction content. If you have works on this site that would do better incorporated in Novelas, please reply at my user page there. If you would like to contribute, then by all means please do. Thank you. Yunzhong Hou 04:51, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Lorica Hi Duccio, I'm starting my project on Lorica, which you had made edits on before. I hope you don't mind, though. After all, we're both adopting it from previous 'owners'. Tel Loiryn 00:47, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Duccio, I have just created the Forum on this site and would like it to be announced on the sitenotice for a while as well as listed on the sidebar (I'm using Monaco, but they all should have it). Thanks! Tel Loiryn 03:46, 24 August 2008 (UTC)